Passenger transit includes both public transit (for example, public buses, subways, trains, trolleys, and airplanes) and private passenger transit (for example, taxicabs, sedan services, and chartered buses). Payment of passenger transit fares may be made in a variety of ways, including payment upon passenger embarkation using Internet-enabled user devices.
Geolocation identifies or estimates the geographic location of an object. Typically, geolocation involves the generation of a set of geographic coordinates, a street address, or landmark identification. Most smartphones on the market in the United States in 2017 are geolocation enabled, and can employ a combination of Global Positioning System (GPS), strength of cell phone carrier signal, and inertial navigation to determine the phone's geolocation.